Childhood
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: Sigmund Memory 60 Min Challenge, Day 13: Childhood. Back when they were kids, Eva and Neil never got along. But after one incident, Eva was actually trying to be nice to Neil.


**Deceiver: Yeah too much potential childhood ideas bounced around my head and it came out bad. Oops.**

~.~.~.~.~

**Childhood**

~.~.~.~.~

"You know you're not supposed to bring that to school."

Neil looked up from his Game Boy, frowning when he saw a familiar looking face looking down at him. Eva was holding her lunchbox behind her back as she frowned at him for hiding behind the school to play some game alone. "You can't tell me what to do. You're not even a teacher."

Eva frowned at him even more. "Rude." She grumbled before walking over and sitting beside him. Neil was already back at playing his game. "Can't you play that when you're at home?"

"Nope. I got to be the very best in Pokémon," Neil simply said, not batting an eye as he continued. Eva just huffed, deciding to stop talking and eat her lunch. When she opened her lunchbox though, Neil added "But what about you? Don't you know the area behind school is out of bounds?"

"I know," she shot him a glare as she grabbed an apple. "And I could have gotten a teacher here to get you in trouble."

"But you didn't," Neil let himself let out a small victory cheer once he won something. Eva just knew the game was to do with Pokémon, but she was not sure what the whole game was all about. "Why are you here anyway?"

"No reason," Eva just shrugged and ate her apple quietly. Neil didn't continue with his games though. He pushed his huge glasses up the bridge of his nose before looking over at her with a sceptical look.

Eva and Neil never got along at school. They always competed against each other in class over who were better. And while Eva was the one who actually tried her best, Neil was the one who didn't even care yet would get excellent grades anyway. This infuriated Eva, making her annoyed over how someone like Neil could be better than her. And all Neil was shrug, as he saw only saw Eva as a try hard to be Little Miss Perfect. Afterall, that glare and attitude of hers really wasn't pleasant. He could have stopped by actually failing, but it was also kind of fun to see her irritated by him.

"I don't buy it," he continued in accusation. "Eva Rosalene – the _Little Miss Perfect_ in our class, is here with the awesome me and could easily get in trouble for having lunch in an out of bounds area." Eva tried to slap him for that mock of a nickname, but he just leaned away. "So why are you here?"

She didn't answer at first, just eating her apple quietly as she just stared at nothing in particular. Neil just took it as her ignoring his stupidity (as she called it), and go back to his gaming. They stayed like that, and Neil almost forgot about Eva's presence when she suddenly placed something between them.

"Here."

Neil paused his game to look down at what she placed beside him. A small bag of potato chips sat next to his lap, making his glasses almost slip off as he stared down at it.

Pushing his glasses back up before picking up the chips. "What's this for?"

Eva mumbled about something as continued to bite into her apple. Neil just frowned and leaned in closer to her. "What?"

"I said thank you for not telling the teacher about me swearing at you yesterday!" she bit into her apple hard, finishing it up before grabbing her juice box to drink it angrily. Neil couldn't help it but flinch back from her sudden outburst, almost falling over even.

"Well…you did look scared when you just yelled the f-word at me," he scratched the back of his head, putting down his game console in favour of opening the bag of chips. "Want one?"

Eva glanced at him for a second, frowning a bit. Neil just rolled his eyes. "C'mon. I'm not gonna do anything to you…for once. I just don't really like this chip's flavour, so just take some before I throw it into the bin without eating any." He tilted his head to the side. "That and I want to know where you learnt how to swear like _that_."

At his words, Eva's face went red as she looked away in embarrassment. Neil just waited patiently, waving the chips in front of her. She glanced at him, her eyes narrowed as she groaned and just took one chip.

"This was mine to begin with, you know?" she grumbled as she ate it. "And it's embarrassing."

"If it's very embarrassing, I'll use it as blackmail." Eva shot him a look. "Alright alright! I said I wouldn't do anything, didn't I!?"

"Hmph!" she turned away, just drinking from her juice box again. Neil was waiting patiently though, and really, Eva didn't want to leave him hanging…

"Just don't tell anyone else, got it?"

"I didn't yesterday. And I won't do it now."

With that, Eva just sighed and decided to tell him the story. And for once, during the whole lunch break, Eva and Neil actually got along in that short period of time. And would continue to do so in the future.


End file.
